Pooh's Adventures of Phelps Returns
'''Pooh's Adventures of Phelps Returns is the sixteenth episode of the series. It is a sequel to Phelps.' Synopsis When Phelps tries to date Goldie, the goldfish is kidnapped by Hunk the Swordfish, while Phelps is met by Devon the Devilfish, who craves power from an elusive trident. Meanwhile, Pooh reunites with seals Romeo & Juliet. Will this ocean be saved again? Theme: Ocean Plot The film opens with Devon the Devilfish attempting to retrieve a magical trident from an underwater cave. He enlists a moray eel named Emile to enter the cave and retrieve it, whose attempt fails, courtesy of Artie the Angelfish. Devon and his swordfish assistant, Hunk, learn that only a lionfish can enter the cave. After having a bad dream, about losing his friends in a storm, Piglet decides to never sleep again and keeps the whole house up. Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger have got to help Piglet sleep again. Phelps manages to obtain a pearl while evading Fat Tom, the chieftain of a gang of crabs. (''Joy to the World) After a chase through the neighborhood of the reef, he shows it to Goldie, as preparation for a date, while Robbie & Beaker watch over his cave. Soon, Hunk appears, believing that he would be right for Goldie, rather than Phelps. The swordfish seizes Goldie, and Fat Tom hauls Phelps away. Beaker witnesses the attack. Phelps & Pooh find themselves in a ravine, and were met by Devon, who offers to take them to a special cave, probably to win Goldie back. Once there, Artie recognizes Phelps as a lionfish, and allows him in, on the condition that he doesn't touch the pearls inside until he touches the trident. Beaker tags along to protect Phelps. At the same time, Pooh meets seals Romeo & Juliet, who were recognized as a montague-capulet couple, and the group brings them along as celebrities. (Sailing, Sailing) After crawling through the tunnel, Phelps discovers the trident, but Beaker is so tempted, so he touches a forbidden peal, and the cave was starting to collapse! When they retreat to the entrance, Phelps wants help out, but Devon demands the trident first. Sensing that his friend was danger, Beaker bites Devon, who tosses them back in the cave which collapses, but this leaves Devon without the trident. Inside, the fishes manage to blast their way out. Artie is glad to see them, but then got determined to rid the reef of Devon. Much later, Pooh was helping the search for Goldie, "according to the play," Romeo & Juliet reenact their love scene, and Phelps was playing "Rock, Seaweed, Coral" with Robbie, when he hears a struggle nearby. It was Artie fighting Devon with their lightning powers! In a desperate attempt to help save Goldie, Phelps intervenes on Devon's behalf, allowing him to turn Artie to stone. Devon, Hunk & Fat Tom unite, ready to rule the sea! (Heist) Realizing this, our heroes prepare to leave the reef for an unknown future. (They'll Soon Discover) The three villains seize them, however, as Devon plots to have Goldie married to Hunk, who he claims to be more muscular than Phelps, so Devon would rise to power. Devon & Hunk haul Goldie away, and Tom imprisons Phelps in an anemone. Robbie & Beaker approach, holding the stone ridden Artie. Beaker tells his friend that "with great fish warmth comes a great fish touch." Phelps reaches out a fin, and Artie thaws, by way of the lionfish's true pride! Together, they set out to rescue Goldie. At a makeshift wedding pleateau, Phelps wrestles the trident off Tom, and then shoots his way forth to the crash the wedding. Though Goldie embraces Phelps, Devon & Hunk get fed up with him. Devon grows to an enormous size and transforms into a whirlpool to destroy the reef and the fishes. When Piglet watches his nightmare come true, the monster storm takes all his friends & the seals. Phelps duels with Hunk over Goldie, until the swordfish knocks her out, and Phelps destroys Hunk with the trident, and then blasts Devon with its light, reversing his magic and reducing him to a tiny devilfish who is now smaller than the crabs. Tom emerges from the wreckage of the reef, spots his fallen master and torments him with claws in revenge for all his abuse. Piglet's friends survive, and eventually come back. Piglet finds them, and was relieved. Phelps used his great warmth touch on Goldie, and she revives! Soon, they were married, and Phelps flung the trident into the distance, where it wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Then the fishes see a searchlight, set off for another adventure. Romeo and Juliet stay with the gang for a while, and as for Piglet, After his dream came true, he is not afraid to sleep, and goes back to bed with the help of Pooh and friends. Trivia Story Behind the Story I had been to the Monterey Bay Aquarium, and studied more fish names and personalities. Pooh's side Romeo and Juliet, who used to be Shakespearean figures, are now animated as seals, so they have to do with the ocean too. Early concept The movie was originally written to have Flying with the Eagles as the love song. It was later declared that the movie be changed to focus on the song They'll Soon Discover, because it made no sense to waste such a grand ocean story on otherwise unimportant music. Cast Winnie The Pooh.png|Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|John Fiedler as Piglet Tigger bounce .jpg|Paul Winchell as Tigger Rabbitpooh.jpg|Ken Samson as Rabbit Eeyoretail.png|Peter Cullen as Eeyore Winnie-the-pooh-characters-movie-photo-09-550x550.jpg|Hal Smith as Owl Maxresdefault.jpg|Michael Gough as Gopher Christopherrobin.gif|Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin Romeo.jpg|Daniel Trippett as Romeo Juliet.jpg|Patricia Trippett as Juliet Lionfish.jpg|Jesse Bernstein as Phelps Goldie.jpg|Amy Adams as Goldie Ocellaris-clownfish.jpg|Danny DeVito as Robbie Parrotfish.jpg|Jackie Chan as Beaker devon.png|Keith David as Devon hunk.jpg|Ian McShane as Hunk fat tom.jpg|Joe Mantegna as Fat Tom artie.jpg|Steve Coogan as Artie Moray_eel_komodo.jpg|Paddi Edwards as Emile Music Score by Thomas Newman Songs: * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme * Joy to the World * Sailing, Sailing * Heist * They'll Soon Discover * No Chance * End Title Song: Blue Da Ba Dee by Eiffel 65 * Exit Music: Curl Away my Son by Thomas Newman Presenters 1 disney.jpg 8 dreamworks.png phil nibbelink.jpg JAM Productions Logo.png CPB.png YouTube Square.png Full movie Promotional trailer Category:Episodes Category:Phelps Category:Films with guest stars Category:Films with Shakespeare characters Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films with the song "No Chance" Category:Films with early concepts